The Authority Saga: The Twisted Killer Couple
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: When Nikki and John Join the Authority they ended up becoming the most twisted couple in WWE history. Both are out for revenge and it looks like Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan and on the cards for punishment.
1. Chapter 1

Requested by PinkieScootalooSweetieDash

Stephanie-And the new members joining the authority are;

Triple H- Nikki Bella And John Cena

The crowd booed as Nikki and John came out and walked to the ring whilst Stephanie and Triple H welcomed the in to the ring.

John- Thank you so much you too me and Nikki are so happy to be joining the authority

Triple H- Well it our pleasure, Now John I know you have had some beef with a certain superstar on the roster just say the word and I'll have Brock Lesnar take care of him.

John-Do you know what I think this goat faced man need to be taught a lesson

Triple H- Ok next week here on raw Brock Lesnar will face Daniel Bryan in a no DQ match

Some of the crowd cheered but majority booed and shouted NO NO NO

Stephanie-And also you had your issue with a certain women on the roster haven't you Nikki

Nikki- I have and let me rephrase that it not a certain women it none other than my twin Brie Bella and actually Stephanie I proposed that she has a match against Nia Jax next week

Stephanie- I agree deal we will set it for Smack down next week

Triple H- So now not only do we have Brock Lesnar VS Daniel Bryan on raw next week we now have Nia Jax VS Brie Bella. Can't wait to see those matches.

After Raw had ended Nikki and John were walking back to the locker rooms when they were approached by an angry Daniel Bryan

Daniel-What the hell John have you lost you mind, me VS Brock. Also how could you do that to Brie Nikki and put her up against Nia Jax. I mean is it not bad enough that your mother and brother disowned Brie and now her twin has turned her back on her

John- Well both you and Brie have been giving Nikki and I so much grief lately about our relationship we both thought you needed to be taught a lesson in not poking you nose in other people's relationship.

Daniel- I can't believe you two are doing this

John- well I think you deserve it

Daniel- Why you Daniel when to punch John but Nikki quickly stepped in front of John

Nikki-Stop Daniel tell you what I'll get Triple H to cancel your match against Brock

John-What your not serious

Daniel- Thank you but what about Brie's match

Nikki- Oh no Brie will still have her against Nia. But I'll only cancel your match and get John to leave you alone if you divorce Brie

Daniel- No I'm not divorcing Brie why would you think I would do that.

John-Then your match with Brock will not be cancelled

Nikki- Wait John, I tell you what I'll give you till tomorrow to think about it, so your choices are that you divorce Brie and your match is cancelled or you don't divorce Brie and you will face Brock on raw next

Daniel looked at both of them before storming off to the locker room

John- Well miss Bella I think you gonna do great in the authority

Nikki- I think you will too Mr Cena

That night Daniel was contemplating the choices Nikki had given him leave Brie or face Brock he was so in his thoughts he hadn't heard Brie return home, Brie tapped him on the shoulder and brought him out of his thought.

Brie-What you thinking about?

Daniel- Ah nothing

Brie- well it must have been something because you didn't even respond when I said I got you favorite spaghetti squash. Come on what were you thinking about

Daniel-I can't do this anymore Brie

Brie- Do what?

Daniel-This, us I want a divorce

Brie-A Divorce, Daniel Why?

Daniel-Because I do, because I'm not happy in this marriage anymore

Brie- She had something to do with this didn't she

Daniel- Who?

Brie- Nikki that two faced Bitch, she told you to divorce me didn't she

Daniel-Fine she told me if I divorced you I don't have to face Brock

Brie- Get out

Daniel- What?

Brie- GET OUT

Daniel walked to the door he turned round to see Brie with a red face she was raging with anger

Daniel- I'm Sor- Brie cut him off

Brie- GET OUT DANIEL

He opened the door and left, Brie sat on the sofa crying thinking how can Daniel do this but how could Nikki be so vindictive.

Elsewhere Nikki and John were back at their hotel making out on the bed

John- Come on lets just get naked already

Nikki-What's the hurry we got all night

Just as John and Nikki had started making out again her phone started ringing

Nikki- Uh

John- Leave it they can leave a message

Nikki- No I better get it, it might be Stephanie

John- Great, way to cock block me he muttered under his breath

Nikki- Hello

Daniel- Nikki it Daniel I did what you wanted and left Brie

Nikki- Oh you left her I thought you weren't going to

Daniel- I changed my mind, So now I don't have to face Brock on raw now right?

Nikki-You won't face Brock now but you will still have a match on raw

Daniel-Ok against who?

Nikki- John

Daniel- But that wasn't the deal

Nikki-Well it changed so you will be facing John on Raw, She hung up

John-Now you dealt with that can I now deal with you

Nikki- I suppose you can but not here

John-Then where?

Nikki-In the shower

John- Oh well go on go and get in I'll be in in a minute

Nikki walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, she then took off her long black skirt and her grey vest. She stood fully naked as she untied her hair and brushed her hair, she called out to John letting him know she was ready and waiting.

John- Coming

John walked in the bathroom to see Nikki fully nude he immediately went hard, Nikki walked towards him

Nikki-Come on superman lets get you out of these clothes

Nikki helped John out of his clothes she could already tell that he wanted her badly by how erect his penis was, John pulled her to him there mouths instantly connect to each others the kiss grew more passionate before John broke the kiss and guided her into the shower he immediately pressed her up against the shower wall he teased her wet center, resting the tip of his cock against her entrance he then quickly thrust into her. He didn't start nice and slow, he began hard and fast. "

Nikki-Oh god, oh John go faster John

John-You want me to go faster?

Nikki-Yes.

John-Say it again.

Nikki-Yes.

John-Say it louder!

Nikki-Yes!

John-Keep saying it.

Nikki- Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! aaaahhhh!

Nikki fell limp against the shower wall, panting as John kissed and sucked on her neck. Her legs were wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Wow." She giggled.

John breathed out a laugh, pressing his forehead against hers. "That was by far the best we ever had it, huh?"

"Yea...whew, took a lot out of me Cena,."

John pressed a kiss to Nikki's lips as the water continued to wash down on them.

Nikki pulled back. "Do you think we're torturing Bryan and Brie to much?"

John shook his head. "No I don't they deserve what coming ." He said, placing her back on her feet as he turned off the water.

"Well, I guess your right ." She said, wrapping a towel around her body.

"Of course I right," wrapping a towel around his waist, now lets get changed, He said, giving her a slap on the ass.

"Oh, John!" She gasped out as he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Nikki was sat in Stephanie's office discussing what matches to put in the next PPV when Brie came storming through the door in to Stephanie's office

Stephanie-Can we help you Brie?

Brie-How could you, How could you do this to me I thought you was my twin instead you're an evil, twisted, vindictive bitch

Stephanie- Sorry what is going on here

Nikki- Nothing Steph Brie outside now

They both walked out of Stephanie's office, Brie was so angry if she hadn't been at work she would of let Nikki have it

Nikki- How dare you come in to Stephanie's office and start shouting at me

Brie- Well I think you earned it I mean telling Daniel to divorce me so he doesn't face Brock how dare you, you just couldn't bare the fact that I'm happily marriage and your with someone that doesn't want to get married, so you ruin my marriage and future with Daniel but it wont work you know Daniel will take me back so I guess your master plan didn't work.

Nikki-Your right but it just proves Daniel must not of wanted to face Brock more that staying with you

Brie- Do you know what leave me and Daniel alone and when John dumps you again which I'm sure he will at some point don't come crying to me

Nikki- Fine and do you know what Brie I'm going to change your match

Brie- What

Nikki- I going to change the one on one match to a three on one handicap match so you will face Nia Jax, Charlotte and Sasha Banks

Brie-You can't do that

Nikki-Well I just did now get out of my face

Brie stormed off toward catering whilst Nikki headed back to Stephanie's office

Later that night Daniel Bryan had his match against John Cena, Brie watched on the monitor "Come on Daniel" she watched as John gave Daniel the attitude adjustment and pinned him for the win. The bell rang and John was announced as the winner of the match. Brie continued to watch, all of a sudden John started throwing punches at Daniel and stamping on his head. Brie watched in horror at John mercilessly beat up Daniel, Brie knew she wasn't just going to stand there and watch she ran through the hallway up to the ramp and through the curtain to the stage.

John spotted Brie running down to the ring as she got in John glared at her as she stood over Daniel knowing John couldn't do anything, just as she was about to check Daniel she was thrown face first on to the mat, it was Nikki. Both John and Nikki started to attack both Daniel and Brie, After the attack had ended Nikki and John stood in the middle of the ring and kissed whilst Brie and Daniel laid barely conscious side to side in the ring.

After the show had ended Brie was on the way back to locker room when she was pulled into the security office as she turned around to see who had grabbed her she realized it was Nikki

Brie-What do you want Nicole

Nikki- I want to say that I'm sorry about tonight

Brie- well you didn't feel sorry to me when you was punching me

Nikki- I know but I truly am, me and John were told to attack you and Daniel

Brie- By who?

Nikki- Stephanie and Triple H, I'm really sorry tell you what to make it up to you and Daniel why don't you two come back to ours for dinner

Brie- Ok thanks I'll go get changed quickly

Nikki got her phone out and started to text John

I've invited Brie over, have you invited Daniel yet?

Just done it, if they think tonight was bad wait till they get a taste of what we going to do later on

I know I think it safe to say neither of them will be breathing later after we done with them

Yeah I can't wait to see you

Me either meet you back at the house

Yeah

Hey do you want me to deal with Daniel myself or wait till Brie and you are there

Wait for us

Ok

Brie came back from the changing rooms

Nikki- Ready to go

Brie-Yeah let's go

Nikki and Brie left the arena and were on their way to Nikki and John's house it took them an hour to get to the house

Nikki-We here

Brie-Oh John's here

Nikki-Yeah it is his house

As Brie walked through the door with Nikki she noticed Daniel sat in the sitting room

Brie- um what are you doing here

Daniel- John invited me

Brie-So you and John have set us up on a double date then

Nikki- No John invited Daniel so you didn't feel like a third wheel

John- Nikki can you come here

Nikki processed in to the kitchen where John was she put her bags on the counter before hugging him

John-When are we going to do this

Nikki- soon

John-You still want to go through with this, your not having second thoughts

Nikki-Of course I do

After Dinner had ended John took Daniel to the cigar room whilst Nikki and Brie went to the drawing room. Brie and Nikki were chatting when all of a sudden the lights went out

Brie- NIKKI

Nikki- Brie I'm here she said as she grabbed her arm

Brie-What's going on?

Nikki- It probably a power cut, let me go and find John

Brie- No you can't

Nikki- Brie it's fine I'll be 2 minutes

Brie- Fine be quick thought

Nikki left the room, Brie was sat on the sofa in complete darkness when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She jumped before speaking. "When did you come up, Bryan?" A hand covered her mouth the same time she tried to scream as she realized the arms holding her were not as built as Bryan's. Her eyes widened before stomping down on the attacker's foot. The attacker grunted from the unexpected pain.

Brie dove in the direction of the door to try to get away before she could be grabbed. "NIKKI!" She tried to scream at the same time even if she feared it would not be heard because of the closed door. As her hand reached the door handle she felt a heavy weight on her, grabbing her arm to pull it away. She started to lose breath from the weight and the attacker as she was losing consciousness her attacker leant down to her "Don't worry Brie it will all be over very soon" she recognized that voice before she passed out she muttered "John".

Brie woke up in the lounge face down as she try to move she realized her hands had been tied behind her back, she looked up to see no sign of Nikki but she saw a brutal beaten Bryan

Brie- Bryan oh my god what happened? Who did this?

Bryan-It was John as the light went out I felt a heavy blow to the back of my head I don't remember anything else. Did John hurt you?

Brie- No I don't think he did

Just a that moment the door swung opened John walked through the door

Bryan-How could you do this John, We family

John-Oh now we family didn't seem to matter when you were slating our relationship.

Brie- Where is Nikki, What did you do to her I swear to god if you've hurt her I'll –

John-What will you do Brie, I haven't hurt her in fact this whole idea was her suggestion

Bryan-What was her idea?

John- To get rid of you two once and for all by killing you both

Brie- NO she would say that John, SHE WOULDN'T

Nikki- I did Brie she said as she entered the room

Brie- NO please I'm your sister

Nikki-Your nothing than a waste of space to me

John- Come on let get on with this babe

Nikki-Yeah lets

John walked over to Bryan and picked him up before throwing him across the floor to were Brie was laying. John swiftly moved across the room and pulled Brie up and sat her up against the bookcase. He then walked toward Nikki and held her hand before asking her

John-Who do you want first

Nikki- Bryan

Brie- Please Nikki don't do this she said through tears

Nikki- you deserve this and I want to torture you by watching your husband die before I kill you

Brie-Please don't do this

Bryan- Brie I love you and I always will, I sorry about the divorce thing I would never divorce you I love you.

John picked him up and held him whilst Nikki grabbed the knife from the cabinet as she walked over to Bryan and stood in front of him she slapped him before making John move him in to the direct view of Brie.

Bryan- Brie I love you

Brie- Love you too sweet face

Bryan- Brie look away

Brie closed her eye just like Bryan had told her to do the next thing she heard was Bryan grunt, Nikki repeataly stabbed Bryan in the chest before John threw him to the floor she watched as he took his final breath.

John immediately picked up Brie and put her in a choke hold, Nikki walked toward her waving the knife back and forth as she got closer and closer to her twin

Brie- Nikki Please don't do this I'm you twin you love me you don't want to do this

Nikki-Your not my twin anymore

Nikki stabbed her twin in the stomach and started to twist the knife, Brie screamed in pain she the felt another sharp pain in her back. John had drawn his knife from his blazer and stabbed Brie in the back whilst still holding her in a choke hold, John whispered in to brie ear

John- Let go

With the few last breaths remaining within her body she had enough left to relay a message to her twisted twin

Brie- I hope you burn in h-hell

As Brie said her final message to Nikki she took her final breath before going limp in John arms, he let go of her and Nikki watched as her twins lifeless body fell to the floor next to Bryan. John got his phone out and called Triple H

John-It's done

Triple H- Good

John-What should we do with their bodies?

Triple H- I sent my people over to deal with the bodies there be half an hour

John- Ok,

He hung up

John- Triple H is going to sent his people over to get rid of them

Nikki- Ok

John- Hey you did really well tonight and this is a lesson for anyone else that wants to cross us

Nikki- Yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later 

Nikki was in the locker room getting ready for her segment on raw when Natalya walked in the locker room

Natalya- Hey Nikki how are you?

Nikki- I'm good thanks

Natalya- Are you sure your ok?

Nikki-Yeah why wouldn't I be

Natalya-Well maybe because someone broken in to Brie and Daniel Bryan house and murdered them, I mean if your not coping with their death there are people you can talk to.

Nikki- Nattie I'm coping fine thanks

Natalya- Ok but even if you not coping you should of still gone to their funeral's

Nikki- I couldn't

Natalya- Why? Your mum and brother went

Nikki- I just couldn't alright

Nikki stormed out of the locker room and headed towards the stage for tonight show. During raw Nikki and John were stood in the ring awaiting Charlotte to come out to the ring and relinquished her championship. Charlotte's music hit and she walked out with Dana Brook.

Nikki-Please welcome your women champion Charlotte Flair

John- Let's cut the nice act Nikki, you know why your out here Charlotte so let just get to it

Charlotte- I know why I'm out here John and I'm not relinquishing this title

John- Ok well maybe the authority will have to remove you from WWE then

Charlotte-You can't do that

John- But I can Charlotte

Nikki- Look Charlotte either you give up your title or you won't work in WWE anymore

John- The decision is up to you

Charlotte walked over to Nikki and handed her the title, she then threw her mic at Nikki and started punching her. John tried to stop the fight and pull Charlotte off of Nikki, the referees arrived in the ring and separated Nikki and Charlotte. As Charlotte was walking up the ramp John picked up the mic

John-That's it Charlotte not only are you a former women champ your now an ex WWE superstar, make sure security escort her out of the building.

Later after the show had ended Nikki was sat in her hotel room thinking about her conversation earlier that she had with Nattie, why was she asking her all these question, had Nattie already figured out that she actually had some to do with her sister and brother in law death Nikki thought. At that moment the bathroom door opened and John came out and sat on the bed.

John-What you watching?

Nikki- Oh nothing you can change the channel if you want

John- Nicole are you ok?

Nikki- Yeah I'm fine

John- Ok now I do know something up come on tell me what is it

Nikki- It's Natalya

John- Natalya?

Nikki- I'm worried she on to us

John- Why?

John moved closer to Nikki and wrapped his arms round her and cuddled her

Nikki-Because she was asking me so many questions like why wasn't I at their funerals

John-Ok what did you say

Nikki- I just said I couldn't

John- Ok well I don't think you need to worry if we need to we take care of Nattie

Nikki-What do you mean

John- we take care of her just like we did with Brie and Daniel

Nikki- But cant I just tell her

John- No Nicole she can never know

Nikki- Ok

John started to place kisses on Nikki's neck whilst rubbing his hand up her inner thigh

Nikki-Your sure she never find out

John- I promise as long as our secret is kept between me, you, Stephanie and Triple H

Nikki- Ok I trust you

John- Good, Now let enjoy our night alone and snuggle up to each other and watch the TV

Nikki- Ok

John looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her passionately, Nikki wrapped her arm around his neck they both let out a moan as the kiss intensified. John laid Nikki down on the bed before untying the rope round her velvet robe, He ran his hand all over her naked body but focusing most of his attention on her breasts, rubbing his fingers on her breast and nipples until they became hard.

"Oh ..John..mm" Nikki moaned as she felt John's hard erection press on her thigh. She reached for it and stoked his erect penis causing John to growl

"God..Nikki..like that…" John whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. His hand starting to trail down her body to her lower region. John begin to rub her clit slowly.

"Oh my god ... I need you inside me … now" Nikki whimpered as she felt her orgasm building up

John obeyed Nikki and thrusted into her, She held onto John's large biceps as he started to thrust in and out of her at a fast pace. " You're so tight for me" John said thrusting even deeper inside of her. He looked at Nikki who had her eye closed shut and had a tight grip of the bed sheets he knew she was close. Suddenly John switched positions placing Nikki on top of him " Ride me you naughty cowgirl" he whispered. Nikki lifted her hips slightly and then brought them back down as John's hard member entered her again. John steady her as she started to ride him at a fast pace, she held on to John's biceps as she felt her orgasm coursing through her body. Her orgasm was so intense that it drained all the energy from her body. Before Nikki had time to regain any energy she found herself on her back again, John climbed on top her and kissed her before entering her again he thrust into her as fast as he could, the sight of Nikki's breasts and her hard nipple bouncing up and down at the same pace caused him to exploded his warm cum inside Nikki. He collapsed on the bed next to her, both of their bodies were sweating, John pulled Nikki to him and cuddled her.

John- No one can every know about what we did, not even Nattie

Nikki- Ok but can we trust Stephanie and Triple H with our secret

John- Of course we can, It's our friends that we cant trust

Nikki- Ok superman

 **Thanks for reading, Do you think Nikki can keep what they did a secret or will she tell Nattie? Comment on what you think will happen in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Nikki was getting ready to go and have breakfast with John when there was a knock at the door, Nikki walked towards the door and opened it she was hoping to see John stood there in his favorite suit but instead it was Natalya.

Nikki- Nattie what are you doing here, I was just about to go out with John

Natalya- I need to talk to you

Nikki-About what?

Natalya- About Brie and Bryan, Can I come in?

Nikki let Natalya in to her hotel room, Nikki started to worry does she know about Brie and Bryan being murdered, does she know that her and John were involved, Nikki and Natalya sat on the sofa.

Natalya-There something that just doesn't add up about Brie and Bryan being murdered

Nikki-What do you mean?

Natalya- Well the night she was murdered Brie came to your house

Nikki-Yeah she did but how did you know that?

Natalya- Because I texted her that night and asked if she wanted to come out with me, Naomi, Jon and Paige. She said she couldn't as she was over at you house having dinner with you, John and Bryan. But why was Bryan there?

Nikki- John and I devised a plan so that I would invite Brie round and he would invite Bryan round as they both had a falling out so we try to get the back on the right track. It worked and Brie and Bryan left ours around 9.30pm and that was the last time I saw them alive.

Natalya-It just doesn't add up

Nikki- What?

Natalya- I mean you were so horrible to both of them leading up to their deaths

Nikki- Yeah but it was only a storyline Nattie

Natalya- But even when you weren't doing the storyline you and John were still being horrible to Brie and Bryan

Nikki-So what are you trying to say Nattie that John and I killed Brie and Bryan

Natalya- No I'm not saying that but-

Nikki-But what?

Natalya-Hold on, Nicole did you and John have something to do with their deaths

Nikki- No of course we didn't

Natalya- Then why would you say that?

Nikki heart began to race she could feel herself losing control, she could feel it building up within her she couldn't hold the secret in any longer she need to tell Natalya what really happened to Brie and Bryan. But would Natalya be able to keep her secret safe, Just as she was about to expose the secret to Natalya the door opened and John walked in to the room.

Natalya- Hey John

John- Hey, is everything ok?

Natalya- Um yeah I just came to see if Nikki was ok, we were just talking about the night Brie and Bryan got murdered

John-Yeah it's awful, Let's hope they find whoever killed them and put them away for a long time

Natalya-Yeah hopefully they will. Anyway you two go and enjoy your date don't let me stop you

Nikki- Thanks Nattie

John escorted Natalya out of Nikki's hotel room and locked the door before questioning Nicole

John-What did I tell you about Nattie she can't be trusted

Nikki- I know

John- what did you tell her

Nikki- Nothing, But she know that Brie and Bryan were at ours the night we killed them

John-How does she know that they were at ours, did you tell her Nicole?

Nikki- No she texted Brie and ask if she want to go out with her, Paige, Naomi and Jon and Brie told her she couldn't because she was at ours with Bryan having dinner.

John- Shit

Nikki- What the big deal, I didn't tell her and she doesn't know about what really happen that night

John- But it won't take her long to figure it out Nikki, I need to let Triple H know what happened

Nikki- Why?

John- To find out what we do about Natalya

Nikki- Hold on you are not calling Triple H about Nattie and telling him that she know about what happened when she doesn't. Also have you not thought about what the consequences could be for you and me?

John- what consequences?

Nikki-Well we could end up like Brie and Bryan

John- But why would we end up like your twin and Bryan

Nikki- If Stephanie and Triple H think we told Nattie it could end up costing us our lives

John- But we need to tell them

Nikki- No we don't we just keep this to ourselves and stop worrying about Natalya knowing about that night

John- Ok fine I'll leave it for now but if other people start becoming suspicious I tell Stephanie and Triple H

Nikki-Ok fine

Nikki kissed John before leaving the hotel room and going out for breakfast with John.

Later at Raw Nikki was trying to find Natalya she didn't care about what John said to her, Natalya needed to know what really happened that night. She walked into to the locker room and saw Nattie putting on her wrestling boots.

Nikki- Hey Nat can I talk to you

Natalya- Sure

Nikki-I need to tell you something

Natalya- Ok what is it?

Nikki- It's about the night Brie and Bryan were murdered, as you know Brie and Bryan were at mine and John's house on the night of the murder and I told you the other day that they left our house around 9.30pm, I lied about that night Nattie.

Natalya-Wait Nicole, what do you mean you lied about that night?

Nikki-They never left our house

Natalya- Nicole, did you murder Brie and Bryan?

Nikki- Yes me and John murdered them But we were made to

Natalya- I can't believe you killed them, Why?

Nikki- We had to although I didn't want to I just felt if I backed out at the last minute John would have killed me as well as Brie and Bryan

Natalya- So this was all John idea

Nikki- No Triple H gave us the order

Natalya- Nikki we need to go to the police

Nikki-No if you breathe a word of this to anyone Nattie, John and I will end up like Brie and Bryan

Natalya-Doesn't matter Nicole we still need to tell the police, I'll just tell the police

Nikki- No because Triple H will know either me or John told you, You cant tell anyone promise

Natalya- Ok I promise

 **Do you think Natalya will keep her promise to Nikki or will she expose the truth of what really happen to Brie and Bryan?**


	5. Chapter 5

Natalya was walking back through the arena after having her match with Paige when she spotted John, she suddenly started thinking about what she said to her and how she couldn't tell anyone about what really happened to Brie and Bryan. Natalya started having a battle with her thoughts does she do what Nikki said or does she tell someone, she was brought out of her thought when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she turned round to see none other then Mr hustle, loyalty and respect stood there himself.

John-Are you alright Nattie

Natalya-Yeah why wouldn't I be

John-Because you just lost your match for No.1 contender for the women championship against Paige

Natalya- I'm fine John I've just got a lot on my mind right now

John- Like what, is something up with you and TJ?

Natalya-Me and TJ are fine, It's what Nikki said to me earlier in the locker room

John-What did she say to you?

Natalya- She told me that both of you were ordered by Stephanie and Triple H to kill Brie and Bryan

John- She told you this?

Natalya-Yeah she did

John- I knew she wasn't coping with their deaths but I didn't know she try to bend the truth about their deaths. I'm so sorry Nattie

Natalya-No it's ok John, maybe Nicole need to go see a doctor if she not coping well.

John-Yeah maybe

Natalya-How has she been with you since Brie and Bryan deaths?

John- She been a bit on and off with me

Natalya-What do you mean by on and off?

John- Well I just feel like one minute she really clingy and crying and then she completely changes and becomes angry and start shouting and either throws stuff at me or hit and kicks me, I just don't know what to do Nat.

Natalya- Oh John I didn't know that was happening maybe you should talk to doc in the trainers room and if you or Nikki ever need to talk I'm here

John- Thanks Nat

After John had finished talking to Natalya he went to go and find Triple H and tell him that Natalya know what really happened the night Brie and Bryan where murdered. John walked through the hallways until he got to Triple H's office.

John opened the door and walked into the office, He sat down on the sofa waiting for Triple H to finish his phone call.

Triple H- Ok well keep up the good work Dave I'll speak to you soon, ok bye. John what brings you to my office?

John-We have a problem Hunter

Triple H-What's the problem?

John- Natalya knows what really happened to Brie and Bryan

Triple H-How did she find out? Did you tell her?

John- No I didn't tell her, Nikki did. But I told Nat that Nicole isn't coping with their deaths and that she thinks she is to blame for their deaths. Natalya seemed to fall for it so everything is ok.

Triple H- No it's not John, ok we were lucky Natalya fell for it this time but who to say that Nikki won't go and tell anyone else. We might not be as lucky next time round and I'm not going to prison.

John-So what are you saying?

Triple H-We can't trust Nikki if she tells anyone else it's game over for all of us

John- Ok well I'll just make sure she doesn't tell anyone else

Triple H- No we need to shut her up once and for all. So you got 24hrs to shut Nikki Bella up one and for all John.

John- Wait, What I'm not killing Nikki Hunter.

Triple H- Ok if you don't I will and I won't be gentle I'll make sure I torture her. So it up to you either you kill her or I will, you got 24hr.

Later on John was sat in his hotel room waiting for Nikki to return from the gym. He started to think about what Triple H had said to him, he couldn't even imagine hurting Nikki let alone killing her. The door opened and closed John got up off the sofa to greet his girlfriend.

John- Hey babe how was your workout

Nikki-It was good.

John-Are you ok Nicole?

Nikki-Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?

John-Well I don't know maybe because you told Natalya what really happened the night Brie and Bryan were killed.

Nikki- She told you

John-Yeah but why would you tell her you know she can't keep a secret

Nikki- I just couldn't lie anymore John

John-Well lets hope she believe what I told her because if she doesn't we all going to suffer the consequences

Nikki-Fine I'm sorry I told her but truthfully I never wanted to go through with killing Brie and Bryan

John-Well sorry won't cut it when we end up in prison or worst dead because you couldn't keep your mouth shut

Nikki-I'm not staying here to listen to you have a go at me. So forget date night I'm going to go stay with Nattie tonight

John watched as Nikki packed her bags as she put the last shirt she had into her bag, John walked over to her as he when to put his arms around her she stop him before glaring at him. John could tell she was angry.

John-Nicole I'm sorry I had a go at you, it's just that I know what Natalya like she can't keep a secret, Please stay with me tonight we stay in, watch a movie and order room service.

Nikki- No I don't want to be anywhere near you right now John

Nikki picked up her bag and made her way out of the bedroom as she was about to reach the door John blocked her path to the door.

Nikki-John move out the way I'm not staying with you tonight

John- I'm sorry ok please just stay here tonight

Nikki- No remember sorry doesn't cut it now move out of my way

As Nikki barged pass John to get to the door, as she got to the door she felt John hand wrap around her arm.

Nikki- John let me go

John- Make me

Nikki walked over to John as she try to loosen his grip from around her arm John forced her up against the wall and kissed her, Nikki melted into the kiss and kissed him back she wrapped her arms round his neck as they locked into a passionate kiss. John then broke the kiss and started placing kisses on her neck and on the top of her breasts. Nikki removed John grey vest exposing those rock hard abs she loved, she glanced at his abs before removing her black lace top exposing her breasts. John quickly picked Nikki up moved her over to the bed. He laid her down before discarding his trousers and Nikki's legging, he then stood at the end of the bed gazing at her beautiful physique and femininity. He then crawled on the bed and positioned himself on top of Nikki, John slid down in between her legs whilst passionately kissing her. His fingers trailed down her stomach to her entrance he could already tell how much she wanted him from how wet she was.

Nikki- Please John I need you now

He grabbed hold of her hands and place them above her head as he pushed himself inside her. She let out a heavy moan as he filled her up completely, her walls wrapping around his member. He rested his head on her chest before kissing her, he began to thrust into to her at a fast pace he wanted her to enjoy every second of this. He kept the pace going as he started thrusting deeper in to her. John always loved the way he pleasured her and made her moan. He knew she was close to her climax just like as was he, he picked up the pace thrusting into her as fast a he could, he looked up at Nikki her eyes were completely shut. Her legs shaking from the sensation coursing through her body, Her nails were scratching hard into his back causing him to moan as he pushed harder. She let out a loud moan as her walls tightened around his member. John dug his fingers into her thighs as he spilled within her; their sweaty bodies fell on each other. He pulled out of Nikki and lay next to her. He wrapped his arms round her chest and pulled her closer to him and starting cuddling her whilst swiping some of her hair off her face.

John- So I guess you forgive me then

Nikki- Of course I do love

John- That's good, hey why don't we order room service and spend the rest of the night in bed together, that is unless you still going to stay with Nattie

Nikki- No why would I stay with her when I can stay with my love, tell you what you go and freshen up whilst I order room service

John- Sound good


	6. Chapter 6

When Nikki had left the room John reached over and got his phone out of the bedside draw. He typed his pin into his phone before calling Triple H.

Triple H-John, have you done it yet?

John- No and I'm not going to Hunter

Triple H-Well you got 19hrs left so I hurry up

John-Did you not hear me Hunter, I'm not killing Nikki

Triple H-Well then I will and remember what I said to you earlier if I kill Nikki I'll kill you as well

John-No you're not killing her I won't let you

Triple H- Well if you don't I will and just remember what I said to you earlier, not only will I kill you both but I will torture Nikki whilst I make you watch so it up to you, you've got 19hrs.

John mind started to race he couldn't kill Nikki but as Triple H said if he doesn't he will not mention killing him as well. John started to think about what Hunter said to him, what he would do to Nikki. John picked up his phone again and called Triple H.

Triple H-What is it now John?

John- I'll do it I'll kill Nikki

Triple H- Good man, call me when you've killed her

John- Ok,

John hung up

He got out of bed and walked in to the lounge, Nikki was sat on the sofa looking through the menu John sat down next to her.

Nikki-I can't decide what to order

John-Well how about we leave ordering room service and go and snuggle up in bed and watch a movie

Nikki- Ok as long as it not a horror movie

John and Nikki sat in bed snuggled in each other arms watching the notebook, John looked down at Nikki snuggled in his arms he had to hold back the tears he didn't want Nikki to get suspicious. He thought to himself how could he kill Nikki, what would be the most quickest and painless way to end her life. He was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt Nikki tapping his shoulder.

Nikki-John, John

John-Sorry babe I've got a lot on my mind right now

Nikki-Like what?

John- Nah it doesn't matter

Nikki- John tell me

John- Ah it Triple H he got running round like a headless chicken doing pointless stuff

Nikki-Maybe you should speak to him tomorrow

John-Yeah maybe anyway he not important right now you are

Nikki- Aw Love

John kissed Nikki she kissed him back and wrapped her arms round his neck as they locked into a passionate kiss. John shifted his position and laid on top of Nikki as he slid down in between her legs. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

Nikki-Is everything ok John?

John- I'm Sorry Nicole

Nikki-Sorry for what John?

John-This

John quickly placed his hands forcefully on her neck and began choking Nikki, Nikki tried to get John off of her but he was too strong.

Nikki- JOHN STOP

John- Please Nicole don't fight just let go

Nikki dug her nails in to his arm whilst still trying to wriggle out of his grasp but it was not good John was overpowering her. John watched as Nikki took her last breath as soon as she stop breathing John released his hand from her neck and cradled her lifeless body in his arm.

After cuddling Nicole's lifeless body for what felt like an eternity he picked up his phone and called Triple H.

Triple H- John

John-It's done she dead

Triple H- Ok I'll come up with my guys now

John- Ok the doors open

John hung up and sat on the bed cradling Nikki wiping the tear of mascara from her face, as he kissed her forehead he started to cry. Why did I kill the women I loved he thought, he gave her one final kiss and he heard the door open. John looked up expecting to see Triple H instead it was the police.

Officer Green- John Cena I am arresting you for the murder of Brianna and Bryan Danielson and Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything it can be used against you in a court of law.

John- I didn't want to Triple H said if I did he would murder my girlfriend and me

Triple H-Is that right John, I never told you to kill Nikki, Brie and Bryan thank you for getting her quick officer

John-You called the police, how could you

Stephanie-What's going on?

Triple H- John was behind the murder of Brie and Bryan

Stephanie- Where's Nicole is she ok

Triple H- She dead he killed her

Stephanie-What?

John-You two set me up, you're the most twisted people I've ever met

The officer walked John out of the hotel room to the elevator, John continued shouting at Stephanie and Triple H as he walked to the elevator. They both watch John leave in handcuffs.

Stephanie-How long will he get?

Triple H-Put it this way we never see his face in WWE again

Stephanie-Well good, how did you frame John for Brie and Bryan murder.

Triple H- Simple I took some of Johns DNA and planted it at the scene why do you think I had him around me all the time

Stephanie-Well done hunter your so smart and cunning

Triple H- I Know

They kissed


End file.
